emenaziafandomcom-20200213-history
Emenazia
Emenazia is this wiki! Pretty vague, we know. But Emenazia is in fact a huge world, (figuritively, it's actually more than just 1 world) of rich culture and history; their ongoing war with the age-old enemies the Haazzilites, and the recent introduction of 4 whole new empires. If you want to find out more abut this stunning universe, you've come to the best (and onlyest) place. History Emenazia was attached to Earth in a time no-one remembers, that may explain the parting of the continents. This was when the Dragon family was reigning. The Dragons were a family with the unique ability to shapeshift, and chose most of the time a huge winged scaled animal that breathes fire. They chose this form so much, that it became permanent for the lines that weren't pure, making them 'Dragons'. So Earth and Emenazia was ruled by Halleis and Halleisa (Lord and Lady) Dragons for many years before humans came into existence. Suddenly, the two planets were blown apart by an enormous explosion. The cause was completely unknown until recently, and Emenazia was shot through space, attracting lesser planets and meteors, therefore increasing in size hugely. Eventually it slowed down and fell into orbit with another star. The only one who had survived this was the current Lady Dragon known as Drake-Oncaa. She called into the skies the loudest she could, not expecting anything to hear. Soon enough though, a fleet of flying ships came straight towards her. The only person who stepped out was the young Rajii Unith Eleson, to whom she felt admirational attraction. He introduced himself and explained that the explosion was the work of the Rajii, but he could not say why. He was attracted to her also (she had taken form as a Rajii woman) and said that the universe will be his forfeit if he should marry her, but he shall do so and nothing would stop him. And so they wed and had three daughters: Cornelia, Munci, and Lucy. Lucy went back to Earth and bred with one of the dragons there, and left some children there. This is how all the species were created, by Dragons mating in a different form, anything they could imagine. The same Lucy did on Emenazia, and many species were created. The favoured one was Rajii though, and their intelligence rendered them the most powerful species, and many Dragons bred in their form. Thus humans were created on Emenazia and Earth. Unith had to leave, as the Rajii needed him. He made Drake-Oncaa swear she would not tell the daughters who their father was, that he would when the time came. So nations formed, and Drake-Oncaa ruled a powerful and large nation. Strange instances occurred where humans directly related to shifted Dragons bred species that consisted of human body parts. Thus the Anorduhni (wormybugs) were created, as human hands, but still possessing conveniently placed organs. States formed, like Mastador. Enrinagon was built. Taranazarr was built by Serpent Taranazarr and so started Trem (year) 1 (Trem means T-Build; Taranazarr was rebuilt every Autumn as tradition.). Tor-Par-Noden and Sonten were invaded, and the Dronves arrived. Category:Planets Category:Empires Category:Featured Articles